


Man Flu

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: Gray is a pain in the ass to deal with when he's sick.
Kudos: 27





	Man Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Another request fic from my Tumblr, sorry this one is so short.  
https://caramel-sandiego.tumblr.com/post/188628434282/wait-you-do-fic-requests-can-i-request-a-sick

“I’m dying.” Moaned Gray. “Sheena, don’t let me die unknown; tell my story!”

Sheena sighed. “For god’s sake, Gray; you’re not dying, you just have a cold!”

She had seen Gray complete assignments while gravely injured, but when it came to something as simple as the common cold, you would think he was dying. Either way, they had an assignment to complete, and Sheena was going to make sure it got done.

“Web MD say’s I’m dying.” He argued. “I put in my symptoms and it says I have SARS.”

The operatives of VILE were told not to trust any diagnosis they got from Web MD, after Coach Brunt became convinced she had prostate cancer, despite being a cisgendered woman.

“You don’t have SARS, Gray.” She told him. “You just have a cold, which is causing you to suffer from Man Flu.”

“Man Flu!” He gasped. “Am I gonna die? Am I gonna lose my Jatz Crackers? And my Joystick too?”

“You’re an idiot, Gray!” Sheena practically yelled at him. “Man Flu is just an expression people use for the way men act like little bitches when they’ve got something stupid like a cold. You aren’t going to lose your cock and balls unless you keep laying here and don’t help me with our assignment.”

This caught Gray’s attention. “I’m sick; you’re not supposed to threaten sick people. But since you’re so insistent, I guess I’ll put my life on the line to complete this assignment. If I die today, its gonna be your fault.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Muttered Sheena. “Just hurry up and get ready to go.”

In the end, Gray didn’t die of SARS, but that didn’t stop him from spending the whole assignment whining about how he was dying.


End file.
